Gone With the Light
by idkaname
Summary: Fifteen years after the series ends, Lillian Maza is living her life. Which is NOT normal. But then past evils return and try to use Lillian to supplement their powers; if they can get past the New York clan of gargoyles first. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing affiliated with Gargoyles, just Lillie (who you will meet in chapter 2)**

**This is L W on behalf of both halves of idkaname. This story take place for his chapter right after the end of the series, and the rest fifteen years after this (but I'll remind you of that when we get chapter 2 up).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Sunset descended upon Castle Wyvern the same as it did every day, but that night there seemed to an air of freedom. The humans had accepted the gargoyles, the Quarymen were in jail, and there was nothing for the gargoyles who were awakening to fear.

A lone figure awaited the New York clan to come from their stone shapes. Her long dark brown hair whipped around her tanned face, and her hands were shoved into her red jacket's pockets. She was unfazed by the cracking of stone skin and the yawning growls of the gargoyles, for her attention was solely on the largest stone shape on the highest ledge of the wall.

Most of the other gargoyles mumbled greetings to the woman, who just nodded in return; her mind running through what she had finally decided to tell the remaining gargoyle, with the add persuasion of Matt and Angela. Finally the stone covering of the last gargoyle began to crack. A long roar escaped his lips as his wings shout out form where they had been folded for the day's sleep.

The woman watched as he stretched his shoulders and back before turning and leaping down from the wall. "It is good to see you, Elisa." Goliath greeted, his smile showed parts of his fangs.

"It's good to see you too, big guy." Elisa gave a meek smile in return. Before she could get sidetracked by any conversation he might strike up, she launched straight into what she had planned to say. "Goliath, there's something I've needed to tell you for awhile."

"Yes, Elisa?" Goliath stepped closer to stand in front of her.

She looked up at him, trying to calm herself so that her voice would not shake. "Goliath, I…" she looked down form Goliath, suddenly realizing the stupidity of her words. "Never mind, it's nothing important." She mumbled as she turned to go inside.

Goliath knew something was troubling Elisa, and he wished to help her as best as he could. But first he had to stop her. "Elisa, wait!" he gently grabbed her elbow with his taloned hand to spin her around, resting his other hand on her shoulder. "What is troubling you?"

Elisa looked up at him, fighting tears. "Goliath," she took a shaky breath. "I love you." She finally whispered.

Goliath just looked down at her for a bit, having understood but not comprehended what she just said. How could a human beauty like Elisa love a stone monster like Goliath? As his mind finally remembered that this was one of the best things that she could have told him, a single tear of joy rolled down his cheek. "Elisa…" he murmured. The hand that had been on her shoulder moved to softly cup her chin.

"What's wrong, Goliath?" Elisa asked almost frantically, having seen the tear and thought the worst.

Goliath slowly shook his head in denial. "No, _nothing _ is wrong. The exact opposite actually: everything is _perfect_."

Things began to click for Elisa when Goliath drew her closer to his chest. She leaned into the hand on her face and looked up at him in the eyes. "So what you're saying is…"

Goliath brought his head down to Elisa's ear and closed his wings around them. "That I love you, Elisa." He whispered in her ear.

They just stood there for awhile, oblivious to the world around them. After having quite a blank mind, Elisa realized that this information was not as useful as it could be. Considering a human and gargoyle in love was probably a first. "So, what are we going to do from here, big guy?"

Goliath picked his head up from Elisa's shoulder to look her in the eyes. "I do not know. I believe we shall simply have to go where the winds take us."

"Alright then." Elisa smiled. She slipped her arms from his grasp, confusing Goliath as to hr intentions. But that was all remedied when she leapt up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

Soon they had to break apart because of lack of oxygen, but they stayed pressed together. "I could become used to that." Goliath joked.

**L W here!**

**If you don't know why it's just me instead of both halves of idkaname, check out our bio page.**

**Well, it took them long enough!**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Shoot me a review**

**Sincerely,**

**L W (the human half of idkaname)**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 years later**

"KILL THE ROCKS! KILL THE ROCKS!" chanted a crowd of students in the front of North End High School. Hanging from a tree in the center of their mass was a lynched stuff dummy of a gargoyle. A group of the students had been going on like that for the whole semester.

Two students came out of the school with scowls on their faces. One, probably a junior stood a bit above average, his dusty red hair sweeping to the side just above his grey eyes. His younger companion, probably a sophomore, could have easily been classified as furious. Anger was flowing from her dark brown eyes, an emotion as dark as her shoulder length black hair. At her sides, her tan hands were balled into fists. "Cool it, Lillie." the boy warned, securely holding her by the elbow to keep her where she was at his side. "These people aren't worth you blowing your temper on."

Lille smiled meekly and nodded. But then her face contoured into an amused smirk. "You know, Alex; I could knock you on your rear in a second if you keep your hand on my favorite jacket."

"Sorry, Lillie." Alex laughed as he unhanded the red sweater.

The two made their way to the student parking lot, avoiding the still protesting students. As they walked, a short blond haired girl came up behind Lillie and tapped her on the shoulder, quite a feat since Lillie was quite tall. "Hey Lillie!" she bubbled.

"Hi, Kate." Lille and Alex greeted together.

"So, Lillie, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight over at my place?" Kate asked hopefully.

Alex and Lillie fought smirks while Lillie tried to find a good excuse out of the offer. "Sorry, Kate, I can't stay out past sunset." Alex had to purposefully drop his keys to hide his smile.

Kate's blue eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "What?!" she croaked out. "Your parents must be the worst!" she sympathized.

Lillie shook her head as they continued on their way to the parking lot. When she and Alex reached the shiny sliver Ford GT, they wasted little time in dropping their bags in the back and climbing into their respective sides of the car. Even though Lillie was stronger, faster, more mature, and had faster reflexes; she was too young to drive. Soon the sports car was off down the street towards the downtown district of New York City. They pulled up to the back of the tallest building in the city; which is where the two had lived their whole lives. They walked through the lobby, gaining many side-long glances from the various patrons.

After a long elevator ride to the castle portion of the skyscraper, the steel doors opened for the two and revealed a rather annoyed looking Owen. "You two are late returning from school. Because of this: Ms. Lillian, you must go to your rooms immediately, and Mr. Alexander should begin his assignments in the library."

As Lillie climbed the stairs to her room, she heard the clock strike 6:30. Her pace doubled so that she could reach her room, change, and make it to the turret before 6:45. When she got to her room, the door was already open and her mother sat on her bed. "Hello, Mother." Lillie gasped out of breath.

"Good afternoon, Lillie." Elisa replied, throwing Lillie her change of clothes. "You're late." she called as Lillie raced into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Alex had to pick up an essay, we had to maneuver our way around an anti-gargoyle protest complete with a mock-lynching without me decking anyone, and I had to get out of Kate inviting me over tonight." she called as she ran for the hallway, having changed as fast as she could. Her usual red jacket and underlying black shirt had been exchanged for a cut-off linen tank-top. Her dark wash jeans had been swapped with a matching linen miniskirt.

"Anyone we know?" Elisa joked as two raced up another set of stone stairs to the turret of the castle.

"No," Lillie panted. "Was about as big as Broadway, but looked like a cross between Brooklyn and Lexington."

The mother and daughter pair laughed together as they rushed out onto the high tower overlooking the city. The red light of twilight washed over seven stone figures perched on the wall in varying menacing stances. The light also washed over Lillie's well-toned frame. Her flat and muscled stomach and thin legs were exposed to the cool fall air. Finally the celestial orb fell below the horizon and the stone skin of the gargoyles began to crack. Soon all seven of the gargoyles were free and conversing on the turret.

Goliath came over to speak to Lillie before her few minutes were up. "It is good to see you Lillian!" he easily picked her up and swung her around quickly.

"It's good to see you, too, Father." she smiled back when he set her down. Then her face fell to seriousness. "The protests are still going strong at school. Alex is the only thing that has kept me from decking anyone."

Goliath's shoulders slumped in worry. "It will die down in time, just as it did before."

As Lillie nodded in response, an almost electric jolt burned through her. She clutched her head and doubled over in pain. Her skin rippled in waves of grey as the change began. Her skin darkened, her feet became taloned, her hands gained claws, and wings unfurled from her shoulders. She with held the cries of pain as body changed like it did every night. After over a minute, she shakily stood from where she had collapsed. Her usual form had been replaced with one slightly smaller and paler than Angela.

"Hi, Lillie!" greeted Brooklyn happily. Tonight Lillie was supposed to join him and Lexington on patrol at the docks.

"Hi, Brooklyn. Where's Lex? I want to head out early so I can come back in time to finish my homework." Lillie climbed up and sat on the edge of the wall, ready to leap off and glide.

"Right here." Lexington answered for himself, joining Lillie on the wall. "So, do you have and pre-calc work I can help you with tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Lillie shook her head and dove off the wall after Brooklyn. Gliding was second nature for her, and one of the reasons she disliked turning human during the day. Soon the three figures were just dots on the downtown skyline.

Goliath turned to Elisa, who sat against the wall rubbing Bronx behind his horned ear. "Lillian really is growing up. She seems to enjoy being able to walk in two worlds; but I worry for her future. The only friend she has that knows the truth is Alexander, and those two have known each other since Lillian was born." Goliath sighed.

Elisa stood and stepped to her husband. "One thing at a time, big guy. Until she finds someone she really trusts, Alex will have to do."

Goliath nodded and wrapped his arms and wings around Elisa. "Yes, one thing at a time."

A thick and oddly magical fog enveloped the turret top. All the gargoyles and one human took defensive stances, that is until Bronx began barking and wagging his stump of a tail. All relaxed slightly. As the mist began to fade, three figures could be seen.

"Greetings, Goliath!" called a voice familiar to Elisa, Goliath, and Angela.

"Tom!?" they all gasped.

"And company." joked another familiar voice, Gabriel. Angela moved slightly behind Broadway, as far away from Gabriel as she could get while still being seen as a member of the clan. "We have finally decided to leave Avalon and meet all of the clans you told us about years ago."

"And we thought this would be a good place to start; and so we could see how Angela has grown. Where is she?" asked Princess Catherine, scanning the gargoyles and human for the female she helped raise.

"Here, your Highness." Angela answered, stepping form behind Broadway.

Gabriel glanced between his old mate and the large bluish gargoyle. "You two are…"

"Mates, yes." Broadway stood to his full height to warn Gabriel from making any protests.

Gabriel nodded solemnly and stepped back next to Tom, who was wracking his brain for an answer to a small query that had arisen to him. "Goliath, I though you said there were seven in your clan. I count five."

Elisa shot Goliath a nervous look, not knowing how the newcomers would take the news of Lillie who was with the two missing gargoyles in question. Goliath, however, was not as wary; he trusted his old friends to be understanding. "They are on patrol in the city with Lillian."

"So, you have found another gargoyle to supplement your ranks?" Gabriel asked, interested in meeting this new gargoyle.

Hudson barked out a laugh. "I guess you could say that." The newcomers were obviously confused. "We will have the lass explain when she gets back."

They nodded their agreements and idle chatter was made. Almost two hours later, three flying specks could be seen in the distance. When they were spotted, Broadway leapt onto the wall. "I'll tell them you're here." at that, he was off.

Soon all four gargoyles had landed on the turret; Lexington in the front, and Lillie behind Broadway and Brooklyn. Goliath stepped forward to introduce them. "This is Lexington, my second command Brooklyn, and Lillian." Lillie steeped forward to stand with Angela, wishing to talk to her sister.

Princess Catherine and Tom instantly noticed the resemblance between Lillie and Goliath. "Could she be his daughter?" Princess Catherine whispered.

Tom his shook his head. "She is too small to be any kin of Goliath. And besides, there are no other females to be her mother. The resemblance is simply a coincidence."

Elisa, who stood behind them, smirked at their assumptions; but was nervous of bringing their errors to light. "Lillie, you should go and work on your homework with Alex."

Lillie's face turned down into a pout. "Oh, please, can't I stay out here? I finally meet new people and another gargoyle and you tell me to go inside!" she shuffled her taloned feet to the door in defeat.

"Lillian is right: Let her stay out and meet these people from the clan's heritage. Elisa, you know the only other gargoyle she's ever met was Griff." Goliath interjected. Elisa relented, and Lillie happily rejoined the group.

Hudson stepped forward to introduce the one from Avalon to the recently arrived. "These are Princess Catherine, the warrior Tom, and Gabriel."

Lillie nodded, still wondering who these new people were and what they had to do the clan. "Where are you from?"

"Avalon." Gabriel answered. Lillie skeptically raised an eyebrow, having all the stories of Avalon from her parents and sister. "Have your doubts, but we do come from the land of the third race. You are new to this clan, where are you from?"

Lillie looked even more confused. "New to this clan? I've lived here my whole life. I think there have been some misunderstandings."

"But you were not here last time we spoke with Goliath. Thus, you are new to this clan." Gabriel shot back.

"I wasn't here because I wasn't born yet!" Lillie clenched her fists to try and get a handle on her anger.

"Will someone please explain her nonsense?" Gabriel seethed, not wanting to be found wrong.

Lexington stepped in to remedy the riding anger. "Lillie, tell Gabriel here your full name."

Lillie shrugged, but obliged none the less. "Lillian Elaine Maza."

"Maza!?" Tom gasped. He rounded on Elisa in confusion and anger. "Why does the gargoyle bear your name?"

Elisa stood straighter and confronted Tom with a voice equal to his. "Because she's not just another gargoyle; she's my daughter. If you do not understand now, wait until sunrise, things will be clarified then."

"Then we will let it rest until sunrise. Now, Lillian, I believe Elisa said something about you being needed in the library. I believe you should go to those tasks." Princess Catherine interjected, not wanting the two groups of old friends to enter a battle of words.

"Yeah, I have to go do some homework with Alex." Lillie mumbled as she trudged inside.

"I'll come with you!" Lexington called as he raced inside after her.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Broadway announced as he made his way inside as well. Angela followed him, glad to be away from Gabriel.

"I'm going to check on Faith." Brooklyn called to Hudson and Goliath before he leapt onto the wall and flew off.

"Another human, I assume." Tom guessed.

"He has been watching that little lass for years now, making sure she's safe and happy. Sometimes we think they might be involved, but Brooklyn just blushes and stutters whenever we bring it up." Hudson confirmed, smirking in remembrance of the younger gargoyle's embarrassment.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Goliath spoke for the first time in awhile.

"Only a day: we must move on to meet the other clans." The Princess answered.

"Then perhaps we should dhow you around the castle. I know you might think it familiar because you used to live here, but Mr. Xanatos has changed it quite a bit." Goliath explained as he entered the castle with Elisa, Tom, Princess Catherine, and Gabriel following.

Hudson looked down at Bronx, now the only other on the turret other than himself. "Best we go and see what is on the television tonight, boy." Bronx barked in agreement and the two went inside.

As the hours passed, Alex and Lillie finished their homework and Alex made the mistake of challenging Lille to a wrestling match while she was still in her gargoyle form, Brooklyn returned to the castle with even more complaints about Faith's mother, and Goliath had shown those from Avalon the castle and introduced them to the Xanatos family.

Soon, sunrise was near, and all gathered onto the turret again. Lillie had he head ducked inside to watch the clock for how much time she had left. "One minute and counting." She muttered. Gabriel, having heard her, thought she meant until sunrise, so he hopped onto a spot on the wall that he had been told would be open for the day. "Not you, oh magical genius, me!"

Elisa checked her watch. "Twenty seconds."

"Got it." Lillie stood in the center of the turret, waiting for the change. When her time was up, the electric current shot through her again and she once again fell to her knees.

"What is wrong with her?" Princess Catherine gasped, worried for the young gargoyle.

Goliath shook his head. "She will be fine." It may have pained him to see his daughter in pain, but he knew it would be over soon.

The color of her skin lightened to its usual tan and her claws retracted. The worst part for her was the wings coming back into place. But soon she was standing up on her pale and human feet. She was exactly like she was before sunset had come. "Lillian Elaine Maza, at your service." She gave Princess Catherine a small bow.

"Amazing." All those from Avalon seemed to breathe together.

**L W here!**

**Well, hope this was nice and long compared to chapter 1.**

**I promise the story will get better once C M gets back in here to help me.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Shoot me a review.**

**Sincerely,**

**L W (the human half of idkaname)**


End file.
